


Soft Boi Hours

by Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Protective Voltron Paladins, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron), Which means cursing, mostly from space dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak/pseuds/Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak
Summary: Keith and the paladins talk about life on earth, leading the paladins to realize how sad Keith's life had been. Lance and Keith flirt, everyone gushes over how secretly soft Keith is, and Allura is slowly becoming the vodka aunt.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Soft Boi Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Started this at 1:30 in the morning, sorry if it doesn't make sense. Depending on my mood and the response this fic gets I might add to it. Please leave comments! Hope y'all enjoy.

“Do you guys ever miss Earth? Like our families and stuff?”

“Duh.”

“Isn’t that what we’re fighting for?”

“Not really.”

“Keith, what’re you talking about?”

“Surely there’s something on Earth you miss?”

“I didn’t have much on Earth, hell, I was an orphan until Shiro decided to take me in. Then he left, and it was just me and Adam. I took off into the desert to find Shiro, and I’m pretty sure if I ever went back Adam would kill me, so yeah, I kinda prefer it here. And I guess y’all are pretty okay company.”

“Keith, I’m crying in the club.”

“Still don’t know what that means Lance.”

“It means you’ve contaminated us with your gross feelings and now we all want to smother you in love and kill anyone who tries to hurt you you emotionally stunted beanpole.”

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard Pidge admit to having feelings.”

“Don’t get used to it Princess.”

“Shiro, don’t.”

“Shut up and let me hug you!”

“No, stay back!”

“Guys, stop jumping over the furniture!”

“Get him Shiro!”

“Lance I will cut you!”

“Careful, he’ll get you if you stop moving!”

“No backflips in the castle!”

“Cartwheels are acceptable though, right?”

“Pidge no! Damnit Lance, no handstands in the castle either!”

“Lighten up Allura, let the kids have some fun. Besides, they need to find a positive way to sort through their emotions.”

“Hunk, I swear if you jump off tha-....I thought you were the good one...you were my last hope Hunk.”

“When in Rome, do stupid stunts off of furniture older than your family line.”

“How long is the average human lifespan?”

“Way longer than ours will be.”

“Oh shut it edgelord.”

“Fight me McClain.”

“Bring it Yorak!”

“I regret telling you that.”

“Ha, Lance’s full name in worse.”

“Shut it Hunk. Bros don’t betray other Bros like this.”

“You started it.”

“Hunk, dearest, sweetums, rock to my roll, my fellow punk, what is Lance’s full name?”

“First off, never say anything like that ever again, it’s terrifying. Secondly, it does break the bro code. I need something of equal worth.”

“Seriously Hunk, blackmail? Where did our sweet Hunk go?”

“I bet it was Keith’s fault!”

“Lance, I’m literally being turned into a panini by Shiro’s “muscles”. Blame me later, help me now!

“Sorry Keith, Bro code says I stay out of it.”

“Pleeeaaaassseee?”

“Shit, where the fuck did those puppy dog eyes come from?!?”

“Lance don’t look, no one can resist!”

“I can’t help it Shiro, they command me!”

“Leandro keep yourself together!”

“Damnit Hunk!”

“Leandro? Your name is Leandro?”

“Only the first part. His name is an acronym.”

“Then what are the other parts.”

“Honestly, I can’t remember. I’ve only heard it once, from his sister, and Lance refused to repeat it.”

“Why do you go by Lance and not Leandro?”

“A couple of reasons, the main two being that my other sister’s kids couldn’t pronounce my name, and mine happened to make a fairly “American” name, so I decided to use it even when they got older. It helped a lot in the Garrison when teachers didn’t know which name to say.”

“That’s kind of adorable.”

“Isn’t it? You should see him actually interacting with the kids, I’ve never seen him happier.”

“Why is it so easy to imagine Lance as a daycare worker or something?”

“Because that was my second job plan? Kids just make sense to me.”

“Ha, remember when that Griffin kid said you should be a farmer cause you knew how to handle tools?”

“Dude, I hated him.”

“Same. He made fun of me for being an orphan in front of the whole class my first year there.”

“Please tell me you punched him.”

“Knocked him out cold.”

“Keith, the hero we all need.”

“Lance, turn the bi down for a minute.”

“Hunk, that’s not how that works.”

“I am the bi and the bi is me.”

“Since when were you bi?”

“Since I first felt attraction to anyone.”

“Isn’t Veronica bi too?”

“Yep, we’re bisexual, bilingual, mixed race twins.”

“Shiro….”

“Keith no.”

“Imma do it.”

“I will end your bloodline.”

“I’m gay.”

“Ok, there are surrogates.”

“My genes do not need to be passed on.”

“Keith please.”

“Perish peasant. Lance, did you happen to talk to Adam Wade at the Garrison?”

“Oh yeah, he was my favorite teacher. We’d gossip in Spanish and make bets on other students and teachers.”

“Shit, you were the kid he was always trying to set me up with.”

“Really? You’re the mischievous yet sweet foster kid? Sunshine boy? Smiles at flowers when he thinks no one’s looking? Actually, yeah that does kinda fit.”

“Wait, that’s how he described me?!? Shiro, I’m killing your fiance.”

“Hold up, he was your fiance? Ha, I’ve got so much dirt on you too, and I didn’t even know it.”

“Keith, I’m killing Lance.”

“Shiro no!”

“You can’t stop me Keith.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to lose anymore people I care about?”

“Low blow you little shit.”

“1, Space dad cursed, the end is near. 2, you care about me?”

“Um...was that not obvious?”

“Not really, no.”

“Lance, I cradled you in my arms when you got caught in that explosion.”

“Okay, but like, that was one time?”

“Lance, you’ve literally jumped on me after missions before, and I let you.”

“Don’t you do that with everyone?”

“Did you not see me have to corner and tackle him for a hug earlier? He becomes a weasel when I try to be affectionate.”

“Honestly he’s only touched me during that first week when Allura cuffed us to each other, and he immediately tried to move away.”

“I hugged him once, he then ran away and didn’t come out of his room unless it was to train for like three days.”

“I tried hugging him when we both thought Zarkon was tracking us and ran away… it did not work out well.”

“Number four does not like to be touched. Kinda like a yalmor.”

“Wait, so why do you let me?”

“Oh, look at the time, I’m about to have a call in three, two, one…”

“...Keith, why are we getting an incoming transmission for the Blade?”

“Can’t talk, gotta answer this.”

“Keith Akira Kogane.”

“Sorry, don’t speak bitch. No Kolivon, I was not talking about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also anyone have ideas for the rest of Lance's name? :)


End file.
